coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Lois Rabinski
Lois Rabinski was a drug rehab counselor at the Maloney Smith Center up until 2008. Married to Dr. Tom Rabinski, she wanted a baby desperately, believing that she and Tom had a great deal of love to give. In February of 2005, Lois suffered a miscarriage that resulted in her having to have a D&C, an ordeal that she had went through more than once while trying to have a baby. That same day, a young woman named Priscilla Chapin visited the Maloney Smith Center with her eight month old baby, Max Chapin, to see one of Lois's clients, Ellis Ward, who was also Max's father. Lois listened as Priscilla begged Ellis for help, saying that Max was sick and she had no means to take him to a doctor. Ellis was disinterested at best, more concerned with himself and his withdrawal from drugs, telling Priscilla that Max had snot on his face and that Ellis hadn't wanted a kid anyway. Lois cut their conversation short, telling Ellis that visiting hours were over, then helped Priscilla dress the baby to leave. She admired the baby's outfit, to which Priscilla responded that she spent nights making him clothes. Lois commented that nights were tough for addicts trying to stay clean, and Priscilla confided that she never knew how hard it would be, and that she often left Max at night to walk to the nearby flower mart in order to keep her hopes up. A few nights later, Lois's husband Tom broke into Priscilla's apartment when she was gone, kidnapping Max and planting the body of a dead four month old infant that he had stolen from the morgue at the hospital where we worked. He then started a fire to cover his tracks, and brought Max home to Lois. Upon undressing him, Lois and Tom found that his outfit was handmade and spelled out 'MY MOMMY LOVES ME'. Renaming the baby Isaac and passing him off as their own, Lois tried her best to forget and convince herself that Priscilla wasn't fit to care for him and had probably OD'ed by then. In 2008, Lois was visited at work by detectives trying to find Priscilla's whereabouts, and who wanted to question Ellis. Lois told them when she had last seen Ellis, and told them what she knew about Priscilla, commenting that she had been in a bad way trying to raise Max on her own and stay clean, and that she, Lois, had a four year old, and while it was trying, she had a great husband and a job. Within a few days, the police and social services arrived at her home, having discovered what had really happened to Max Chapin. Tom angrily denied everything, while Lois became defensive, claiming that Priscilla couldn't care for Max, with Tom claiming that they were saving him from the same fate as the baby whose body he'd stolen. When told they knew that wasn't the truth, that Priscilla was clean and missed Max very much, Lois crumbled out of guilt, admitting how badly they'd wanted a baby, and had told themselves to forget. Lois and Tom were then arrested, with Lois staring sadly at the pictures on the mantel of 'Isaac' growing up as she was handcuffed. Shortly afterward, Max was happily reunited with Priscilla. Rabinski, Lois Rabinski, Lois